


Guys My Age -Traduzione

by Annaisfabolouis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Rimming, age gap, car, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaisfabolouis/pseuds/Annaisfabolouis
Summary: I ragazzi della sua età non sanno toccare Louis. Arriva Harry Styles





	Guys My Age -Traduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Save a tutti! Qui la traduzione di Guys My Age (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453937?view_adult=true)storia originaria di zalliebear (https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelliebear/pseuds/zelliebear) buona lettura :)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453937?view_adult=true

 

A Louis piace il cazzo. Gli PIACE davvero. 

Gli piace sentirlo nella sua bocca, sentirlo nel suo stomaco ed essere scopato. Gli piace un bel cazzo ed è per questo che si sente così frustato.

 

Giusto dopo aver compiuto 18 anni Louis ha iniziato a cavalcare cazzi come se fosse stato pagato per farlo, ovunque andava lo faceva e non se ne vergognata. 

La cosa vergognosa in realtà era che i ragazzi della sue età non sapevano scopare. Duravano 5 minuti se era fortunato e se li succhiava poteva anche dimenticarsi di scoparseli.

Era determinato a trovare qualcuno con un bel pene questa sera, così decise di andare in un normale locale e non in uno dei soliti party universitari. Magari avrebbe trovato qualcuno un po’ più grande della gente con cui di solito scopava e la sua notte non sarebbe stata male.

 

Indossa i pantaloni bianchi più stretti che ha, una maglietta che abbraccia le curve del suo corpo e le bretelle. Sta bene se può dirlo.

Si dirige al bancone per ordinare il drink più fruttato che esiste così si può sbronzare ma comunque con un buon gusto.

Qualcuno subito lo adocchia che non ha neanche il tempo di fare qualche prova per mettersi nella sua posizione usuale con il suo sedere di fuori e la schiena curva.

“Hey twink.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. L’età non cambia il modo in cui gli uomini ci provano con lui. 

“Bella prova”

L’uomo diventa rosso per l’imbarazzo e borbotta “sono davvero ubriaco scusa.”

Louis gli sorride e “non sono abbastanza ubriaco scusami.”

Così Louis va via con il suo delizioso drink bevendolo mentre guarda gli uomini al bar. Ha una cosa per lo scoparsi ragazzi etero, lo adora. Il suo culo vince su tutti.

Decide di iniziare a ballare e di aspettare qualcuno che può attirare la sua attenzione.

Muove i fianchi facendosi trasportare dalla musica chiudendo gli occhi. Sente l’alcol circolare nel suo corpo e dargli un piacevole brivido che lo fa sentire sicuro e stordito.

I ragazzi della mia età non sanno come trattarmi... non sanno come toccarmi, come amarmi

Sente delle mani scivolare sui suoi fianchi e sorride, attirare l’attenzione di un uomo con delle mani grandi. Lui ama le mani grandi. Ama sentirsi piccolo e le mani di questo uomo probabilmente potrebbero coprire tutto il suo sedere.

Il pensiero lo fa sorridere, si spinge contro il cavallo dell’uomo, appoggiando la testa all’indietro sul petto compatto dello sconosciuto. Lo vuole stuzzicare così inizia a strusciarsi su di lui, si lecca le labbra mentre le mani sul suo bacino stringono più forte.

È più travolgente di quanto aveva immaginato. Un secondo prima stava stuzzicando lo sconosciuto e quello dopo le mani sul suo bacino lo fanno muovere a suo piacimento, e si sente un adolescente per quando poco tempo ci ha messo a diventare duro. 

Si gira e guarda in su verso l’uomo che lo sta toccando e il respiro gli si blocca in gola. Ha dei capelli marroni lunghi, degli occhi verdi e uno sguardo di determinazione sul viso. Vede Louis fissarlo e fa un sorrisetto, le sue fossette appaiono e Louis per poco non sviene. 

È molto alto, grande e robusto, con delle mani grandi e labbra carnose e Louis vuole solo dare delle attenzioni al suo cazzo perchè quest’uomo lo merita già solo per quanto è bello.

Ad un tratto una gamba si fa spazio tra le suo e Louis boccheggia, tenendosi con le mani ai bicipedi dello sconosciuto senza riuscire a non strusciarsi su di lui, è già duro e così disperato.

Sente il respiro dell’uomo sul suo orecchio e “Ecco qui, amore.” 

La sua voce è così profonda e roca che Louis non può far a meno di ansimare, strusciandosi sulla sua gamba più forte e scavando con le unghie nelle braccia dell’uomo. Tira la testa all’indietro e gli si blocca il respiro quando l’uomo sposta le mani sul suo sedere afferrandolo e spingendolo più forte sulla sua gamba. Louis è così vicino alla sua morte.

“Oh mio Dio.” Ansima, questa è già l’esperienza migliore che ha avuto ed e solo uno strusciarsi e per l’amore del cielo è con uno sconosciuto del quale non sa neanche il nome ed è in mezzo ad una pista da ballo con altre persone attorno a lui. Tutto ciò rende la cosa ancora più eccitante e Louis geme al pensiero che le persone possono vederlo così. Sente delle labbra sul suo collo e sussulta mentre si struscia più velocemente sentendo il suo orgasmo vicino, si sente troppo bene per essere imbarazzato. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa a questo uomo, basta che lo fa venire.

L’uomo succhia sul suo collo, spingendo le sue mani sul sedere di Louis e gemendo al sentire un culo così grande tra le sue mani. Gli da uno schiaffo mentre forza Louis a spingersi più forte, sentendo il respiro del ragazzo diventare incostante e mugolii uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Stai per venire per me, amore? Davanti a tutte queste persone?” Porta le sue mani a sbottonare i pantaloni di Louis, facendo uscire la punta del pene del ragazzo fuori, 

“è se qualcuno si girasse e ti vedesse venire, hmmm?” Louis geme ad alta voce e si morde così forte il labbro che quasi sanguina. “Ti piace questa idea, non è così?” Sorride e inizia a toccare il cazzo di Louis, duro e bagnato.

 

Non ci vuole molto per Louis a bloccarsi e venire così forte che quasi vede le stelle, facendo uscire dalla sua bocca gemiti. L’uomo si assicura che i pantaloni del ragazzo non si sporcano, rimette dentro il pene di Louis con l’altra mano mentre gli mostra l’altra.

“Mi ha sporcato.” Con un cipiglio scherzoso ma geme. Louis prende la sua mano e inizia a pulirla leccandola, fissandolo con occhi affamati.

“Che ne dici di portarmi da qualche parte così da ricambiare il favore, hm?” Louis porta le sue mani sul cavallo dell’uomo gemendo a quanto grande lo sente. Scommette che sarà pesante nelle sue mani e inizia a sbavare un pochino.

Harry sorride. “Non sai nulla di me, potrei essere un assassino, non sai neanche il mio nome.”

Louis si morde le labbra e lascia le sue dita scorrere sul petto dell’uomo mentre lo guarda attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia.

” Dimmi il tuo nome così che posso succhiarti il cazzo.”

Harry prende immediatamente le mani del ragazzo e lo porta fuori dal club velocemente. Arrivano alla sua macchina subito e apre la porta per louis, chiudendola poi, andando dal lato del guidatore e accendendo la macchina, “il mio nome è Harry”’

 

Louis gli sorride e si gira guardando il cavallo di Harry mentre prova a dire il suo nome. “Harry. Harry, quanto è grande il tuo cazzo?”

Harry balbetta mentre esce dal parcheggio.”Vedrai.”

Louis sorride e porta la sua mano sul pantaloni di Harry, sbottonandoli e tirando fuori il suo pene prima che l’uomo si possa anche solo lamentare. Avvolge la sua piccola mano attorno ad esso, il suo pene è così grande che non riesce neanche a tenerlo tutto in mano. Alla vista di ciò Louis piagnucola leccandosi le labbra. “Voglio assaggiarlo. È così pesante Harry, così grande e spesso.” Sta divagando ora, la sua mente annebbiata. 

Harry non riesce a guidare ascoltandolo così si accosta, non sapendo neanche se saranno beccati ma spinge il suo sedile indietro, allargando le gambe e spingendo I suoi pantaloni un po’ più giù, facendo uscire tutto il suo cazzo. 

Louis va subito giù dando dei baci sul suo cazzo, guardando Harry e gemendo, non aveva mai visto un pene così bello. “Non ho mai voluto succhiare un pene così tanto in vita mia.” Sussurra e avvolge le sue labbra sulla punta, gemendo al sapore e mandando delle vibrazioni ad Harry.

Harry geme e spinge la testa all’indietro, le sue mani afferrano i capelli di Louis mentre scivola giù sul suo pene. Louis ama sforzarsi, I suoi occhi si chiudono mente si gode il momento, muovendo la sua mano verso il basso toccando Harry mentre muove la sua bocca più velocemente, la punta del suo cazzo che batte sulla sua gola e il fatto che mancano ancora alcuni centimetri per prenderlo tutto lo fa gemere, sente Harry alzare il bacino e facendo scivolare il suo cazzo più in profondità.

Vuole farsi scopare la bocca così tanto.

Lascia uscire il pene dell’uomo dalla bocca mentre guarda Harry toccandolo velocemente. “Scopa la mia bocca Harry, fallo fin quando non riesco a parlare, ti prego.” 

Harry annuisce e afferra i capelli di Louis con più forza, prendendo il suo cazzo con l’altra mano e schiaffeggiandogli guancia con esso, sogghignando quando louis apre la bocca e tira fuori la lingua, gemendo. Gli schiaffeggia la lingua con il suo cazzo prima di metterlo dentro la sua bocca per metà, muovendo le anche lentamente assicurandosi che vada bene.

Spinge il suo pene interamente giù nella sua gola, poggiando una mano su di essa e gemendo sentendo il suo cazzo dentro. Harry grugnisce e inizia a scopare la sua bocca assicurandosi di arrivare alla sua gola, i suoi occhi che si spalancano guardando la protuberanza muoversi sulla sua gola. È così dannatamente eccitante.

Si toglie la maglia, sta iniziando a sudare. Scopa la bocca calda di Louis più velocemente, Louis prende ogni cento entro di Harry come un professionista e Harry non ce la fa più. Lo tira su e lo bacia duramente mentre fa salire Louis sul suo bacino.

Louis ama essere maltrattato un po’ è ciò lo fa gemere, ricambiando il bacio con durezza e passione, sentendo il suo buco letteralmente palpitare. Vuole essere scopato.

“Oh mio Dio, scopami. Ti prego scopami. Mi puoi anche solo bagnare con la tua lingua, va bene. Mi piace il bruciore. Scopami ti prego.”

Lo sta pregando mentre si struscia sul suo bacino, le braccia avvolte attorno al collo di Harry mentre respira fortemente sentendosi sopraffatto. 

“Si, sì, okay. Cazzo. Spogliati.” Louis annuisce velocemente e si spoglia il più veloce possibile in quella posizione. 

“Sedili posteriori, cazzo dobbiamo andare dietro. Ce più spazio ed e l’unico modo in cui posso mettere la mia bocca sul tuo culo.” dice mentre schiaffeggia il suo sedere, louis annuisce così fortemente che per poco non gli viene un torcicollo. 

Riescono ad andare dietro con un po’ di difficoltà, Harry si sdraia immediatamente tirando louis su di se. “Siedi sulla mia faccia.”

Louis non ha mai fatto una cosa del genere. È stato a mala pena leccato. La sua eccitazione lo portano a mettersi sopra il viso di Harry mentre si morde le labbraz “io- dovrei- va bene così-?” Le sue parole vengono smorzare da Harry che lo spinge giù, sente la sua lingua calda sul suo buco e lascia uscire un gemito mentre afferra i capelli di Harry. “Oh mio Dio!’

Harry sogghigna e inizia a lavorare, mangiandolo come se stesse morendo di fame. Tutto quello che si sente nella macchina sono rumori bagnati e ansimi, harry decide di aggiungere anche il rumore della sua mano che schiaffeggia il sedere di Louis mentre lo spinge di più sulla sua lingua.

Louis fa un verso strozzato e sente la lingua di Harry entrare dentro di lui mentre inizia a scoparla senza neanche preoccuparsi se Harry stia bene, è semplicemente perso nel piacere, sente voltare. Tira così forte i capelli di Harry che l’uomo sente pizzicare ma continua a leccare e scopare il suo buco. Porta un dito dentro e lo fa entrare assieme alla sua lingua ed è in questo momento che Louis urla tremando

“Oh mio Dio, fermati, sto per venire cazzo.” 

Harry non smette, vuole farlo venire per tre volte questa sera, così fa entrare un secondo dito dentro di lui mentre lo mangia, schiaffeggiando il suo sedere malamente mentre ascolta Louis piangere e muovere le sue anche verso il basso.

 

Harry è così duro che potrebbe scoppiare. 

Louis è così caldo, geme mentre lo sente dire il suo nome ad voce alta. “Oh cazzo, Harry, oh mio Dio, cazzo si. Sto per venire, non fermarti, non fermarti cazzo!”

Piange e viene così forte quando Harry aggiunge un altro dito aprendolo di più.

Harry lo sposta da sopra il suo viso, lo porta su di se e sorride. 

“Bravo ragazzo, sei venuto due volte per me stasera, non vedo l’ora di farti venire la terza volta.”

 

“Io- cazzo...” Louis non riesce neanche a parlare, si sente una gelatina sedata, il suo buco si stringe con la voglia, io suo cazzo ha uno spasmo anche se è appena venuto.

“Ora mi ti scoperai il mio cazzo, okay? Verrai senza che io ti tocco, okay principessa?”

Louis annuisce mordendosi le labbra mentre con una mano lavora sul pene enorme di Harry, non può credere che sarà dentro di lui tra poco e geme al pensiero.

“Mi piace quando mi chiami con questi nomi.” Mugola leccandosi il palmo della mano per poi bagnare il pene di Harry e portarlo vicino al suo buco. “Mettilo dentro di me, Daddy.”

Harry grugnisce e prende il suo pene schiaffeggiandolo sull’entrata di Louis, fa entrare la punta mentre Louis geme alla sensazione di sentirsi aprire. È grande, molto grande e fa male, ma io dolore lo fa sentire anche meglio, si sente come se potesse andare in combustione.

 

Harry guarda Louis mentre entra dentro di lui un una sola mossa. La bocca del ragazzo si spalanca mentre un grido silenzioso esce dalla sua bocca.

“Oh mio Dio posso sentirlo dentro di me, nel mio stomaco.”

Harry mette una mano sullo stomaco morbido di Louis, riesce a sentire se stesso.

“Prendilo, andiamo.”

Louis si morde le labbra e fa muovere il suo bacino in piccoli cerchi per abituarsi, sente Harry dappertutto. 

Quando si sente più sicuro, pianta i piedi per terra e inizia a scoparsi come se fosse nato per farlo. Prende ogni centimetro senza stuzzicarlo. Louis si muove così bene che Harry ha bisogno di respirare e calmarsi un po’. 

“Cazzo, sei così bravo a farlo principessa, mi prendi così bene.” Balbetta tenendo il sedere di Louis mentre lo sculaccia rendendolo rosso e carino.

“Daddy.” Louis geme sentendo Harry fermarsi un pochino e sorride, 

“ti piace essere chiamato così, ti piace molto, vero? Posso sentirti diventare ancora più duro dentro di me” 

Louis lo cavalca ancora più velocemente

“Mi fai sentire così bene, daddy, cazzo, così dannatamente grande.”

Harry grugnisce e lo afferra mordendosi le labbra. 

“Mi sa che non ti sto scopando abbastanza bene se parli così tanto.”

Pianta i piedi a terra e inizia a scoparlo forte e veloce, sentendolo urlare. 

“Oh... Oh Mio-Dio...” i suoi occhi vanno all’insù mentre harry martella dentro di lui sudando e grugnendo, guarda il suo cazzo entrare e uscire dal suo buco, si lecca le labbra e porta le sue dita dove sta lavorando il suo pene e Louis urla. 

Il ragazzo mette le sue mani sul suo stomaco per sentire Harry, sta tremando e la sua mente è vuota, viene scopato così bene che potrebbe svenire. Il suo cazzo pulsa, riesce a malapena a respirare, non riesce a non tremare. Porta la testa all’indietro sbattendo alla portiera.

Harry si abbassa portando le labbra al collo di Louis marchiandolo, lasciando un ricordo della miglior scopata che ha avuto. Morde e succhia mentre Louis urla per il piacere. 

“Vieni piccolo, vieni per Daddy.” Sussurra al suo orecchio mordendolo mentre lo scopa ancora più forte e assicurandosi di colpire la sua prostata ogni volta.

“Sono..così vicino.. OH mio Dio.” Il suo corpo si surriscalda, si blocca e viene, senza essere toccato urlando “Daddy” così forte che non ce nessuna possibilità che qualcuno lì vicino non lo ha sentito.

Harry esce al suo corpo e inizia a toccarsi, gemendo mentre viene sullo stomaco di Louis, respirando a fatica e sogghignando alla vista.

Louis ha ancora la forza di portare la sua mano sullo stomaco e ripulirla tutta rilasciando un lieve gemito. “Sono stanco.”

Harry sorride e si abbassa dandogli un bacio leggero. “Puoi dormire da me.”

Louis annuisce e sorride ad Harry. 

“Sei la miglior scopata della mia vita comunque.” Harry ridacchia.

“Anni di esperienza”

“Quanti?”

“15 tesoro, ho 30 anni”

Louis spalanca gli occhi e la bocca.


End file.
